Project Reaper
by Yaoilover25503
Summary: A girl picked up off the streets by Hydra become one of their deadliest experiments. Rowan Willow became the Brown Recluse and her first mission? Infiltrate Stark tower. But what happens when she gets caught, how will her life change from being a prisoner to a part of a big mismatched family. Will she find love too?
1. Chapter 1

My Pov

I was stabbing a Hydra Agent, when I heard a roar behind me. As soon as I turned around, I got splattered with brains. Thanks to Bird-Brain and his exploding arrows. "Thanks Bird-Brain!" I said as he passed me."You're welcome spider-girl.

Now you're probably wondering how I got here. Well it's a long story, So lets start this story at the beginning.

Well, my name is Rowan Willow ; or the Brown Recluse. When I was young, I was stolen from my parents by Hydra. Like all the other Kids. Hydra had been working on a serum for immortality. It was called Project Reaper. Funny name, right? They tried everything on me, I was the only lab rat alive after one injection. So they studied me very closely, they poked and prodded then proceed to write it do it all over again. That was my life for years. I started getting these abilities, I could spit acid, climb walls, and I was suddenly very flexible. When I hit 18,they got it right.

(I had always been fond of spiders and snakes. So hence the name , Brown Recluse.)

So to test and make sure it worked, I was tortured nonstop, for days. They even went so far as to cut my arm off to see if it would growback- it did...

As I grew they taught me every thing. From hacking to combat I am the jack of all trades but one... Stealth. I can't be quiet to save my life. I'm clumsy. Enough about me. Our story starts on my first Mission. I was set up to fail. I was to break into Stark Tower and collect data and get out. So here we go!


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to be easy, in and out. But...I didn't count on Jarvis noticing me. Jarvis was very polite about turning the alarm on and telling on me. Tony found me in an empty room, apparently I didn't go high enough. He started to stalk forward to grab my wrist, but I had a ring that contains trippy mushroom spores ,I took a deep breath and breathed out spreading the spores into Tony's face. Now the spores aren't harmful , but it's one hell of a trip.

Once Tony was down, I made my way to the elevator. I pressed the button to go up when the doors open, revealing two super soldiers. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, 'oh shit... '

"Language". I look up and back to the ground then I break into a run back the way I came only to run into Tony.

"Hey fellas, I better get going..." I tried to walk around them but to no avail. Tony cocked an eye brow at me saying," And where do you think you're going?". I tried backing up when I bumped into something solid. I forgot about the two super soldiers. "Ummm...h-hi boys. We can work this out like adults right?" They grabbed my wrists and cuffed me.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast! What are you looking for? Although I am impressed that such a beautiful woman like you would be working for Hydra. " He said eyeing me.

"Eyes up here Romeo. Thank you for the compliment Stark but I'm not telling you Jack, now bite me!" I snarled my nose up at him and hmmphed . That got me a cell, in the tower. Freedom is not on my side today...

I was stuck in a white cell, no windows, no furniture, no anything. It reminded me of my 'room' back at Hydra, small and confining. I can't stand this, the silence, it was deafening. And everywhere I looked around I could see those vile nurses and doctors. Wanting to drive needles and scalpels into my flesh just to watch it grow back. I shivered as I got sucked into a relapse. The room got cold, the lights dimmed I saw him. The main scientist, I was his favorite lab rat, it was torture. Being strapped down to a metal gurney, the burning in my veins grew until I couldn't hold the screams in any longer. I cried and screamed and begged for mercy ,until someone scooped me into their arms. They kept calling my name , Rowan... Rowan.. Rowan ...

I slowly came to, my glasses were gone so everything was blurry, I couldn't make out who was soothing me. I know this much, that's the first I felt safe in years. "My glasses..." I mumbled . I found them on the ground beside me. I slipped them on and looked at the face of my savior. It was Bucky. I looked over his shoulder at Steve, a bruise forming on his cheek, as well as Bucky's.

"I'm sorry..I-I'm so sorry... Please don't hurt me please just leave me alone." My mind was still hazy from the flashback .

"We aren't gonna hurt ya doll, promise. Why would we? Calm down, that's it. Shhhh." Bucky coaxed me with a soothing voice, my eyes slid shut and my vision faded to black. The last thing the voice said was,' You are a fool.' ...

I woke in a hospital bed, a bag of fluid hanging beside me. I laid in, the surprisingly, comfy bed and stared at the ceiling raking my brain on how to get out. When the door opened, in walks Dr. Banner.

"Hello Miss Willow, how are you feeling? You were dehydrated, lacking a couple vitamins and you appear to be covered in scars. What, may I ask, happened to you? You don't look over 18. I also happened to notice your DNA had somehow been altered." He explained as he shut the door behind himself. I went to speak but my throat was too dry.

"You must be thirsty, here. You have been out for about a week. As to why we haven't discovered yet." As he explained more I took a couple sips of water then stopped and set it down. He saw I was hesitant to say.

"Go ahead. Doctor - patient confidentiality. Go on, if you are comfortable." I gulped then took a breath.

" I-i was abducted by Hydra when I was young. They started something called 'Project Reaper' *cough* they said it was the key to immortality. They found me and tried serum after s-serum , they liked to t-test on me I didn't die like the others did after the first injection. They were successful, when I turned 18, they had perfected it. So they t-tortured me going as far as cutting my arm off. Just to watch it grow back. " *Cough cough*

I grabbed my cup again and took some more sips. I put the cup back down and continued.

"By 15 I could hack the FBI in minutes. This was my first mission and I fucked up." I burst into a fit of coughing.

"That's enough for now Miss Willow." "Call me Rowan."

"Alright Rowan. Someone will be here in about an hour to check on you." He said as my eyes fluttered shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days passed, and the only person I'll talk to is Bruce. Bucky, Steve, and Tony visited but I was unconscious for most of the time.

Finally the time has come to get out of this god forsaken hospital bed. But luck was not on my side, I was thrown into an interegation room, and cuffed to the table.

The first thing they asked me was 'Why were you in Stark tower?' next 'How did you get in?'. I didn't budge. I had to keep some secrets...

"Come on kid. Answer and we won't...". "You won't what Stark?! There is nothing to take, nothing to gain. Plus you can't kill me, so there's that. " I got quiet near the end more-or-less talking to myself.

Next thing I know the door slams open, revealing a very pissed off Fury. "Stop being a smart ass , kid! Tell us what we want, if not we will use any means necessary."

"Listen Fury no matter what you do you can not kill me,I always heal. I've tried, Hydra tried, I'm a freak of nature and I know that!." I got quiet... He gave me a cold, calculating look before swiftly turning and exiting the room then slammed the door.

I had almost forgot Tony was there until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up at his chocolate colored eyes as they bore into my blue ones.

"I've tried too, it's not worth it." I looked away with tears in my eyes. "You don't know anything about me Stark. ... So please..d-don't..." I wiped my tears away. He just looked at me with, what was it? Pity?sadness? Understanding? Maybe. The door closed behind him leaving me to my thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

I can't remember how long I've been in here. It could have been minutes or hours , I didn't know. I heard the lock of the door rattle and turn, opening the door to reveal Tony.

"Do you need anything? Bathroom break? Drink, snack? Anything?" I stayed silent, turning my head away from him.

"Come on Rowan. Please, starving yourself won't get you anywhere I promise." Hello pleaded.

"Don't call me Rowan! You aren't..." " What?! Allowed to say Rowan? Its a beautiful and unique name. I personally think it suits you. So yes I will use that name and no you can't stop me either !." He had a concerned but agitated look on his face.

I blinked... and thought about what he said.

"I'm sorry Tony." I mumbled under my breath. "Hah?! What was that?" "I'm sorry"I said a little louder. "What?!" Now he was just being ridiculous.

"I'm not saying it again Tony..."

"yeah sure Rowan. Come on, I know you need a bathroom break and I know you're hungry. You haven't eat since you got here." On cue my stomach growled. I looked down at my boots blushing lightly.

"Thought so. Come on"

He dragged me to the door when I dug my heels into the ground.

"Wait Tony I'm a prisoner, you can't do this you'll get in trouble! Didn't you hear what Fury said, I'm dangerous, I'm the enemy. I -why?"

"Why what? Why be nice? Because you are just a kid-" "I'm not a - " "Not a kid? To me you are. Now come on." I gave him an incredulous look.

"Aren't you worried I'll try to escape?" He stopped and thought about what I said. Then he looked at me with a conflicted look. "I -no. For some reason I kinda trust you. " "That's not-" "not a good idea I know. But I do so come on!" He proceeded to drag me to the door while I reluctantly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

We made it to the elevator no problem. It's when we got there... The doors opened revealing Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Bruce. Bruce gave me a concerned look but the other two, they looked like they wanted to kill me where I stand.

-shudders- "Are you alright Rowan? You look a little flustered." I sighed and mumbled," I don't like being in a crowded elevator. Especially with people who look like they could chew me up and spit me out, no problem." At first I thought he couldn't hear me, but he gave me a sympathetic look.

"They won't hurt you Rowan, I promise. Guys, give her some space, don't look at her like she's a freak." He stated sternly.

"Bruce, she's a spy for Hydra. She is-" Nat growled under her breath. "Just a child!" Bruce and Tony finished together. They both shut their mouths and stepped back to let Tony and I in. It was a very silent and awkward ride up. Bruce, Romanov, and Barton got off at the common room floor, while Tony and I got off onto his personal floor.

"Where are we?"

"My personal floor. No one but me is allowed, except you. You are an exception."he said with a proud look. "Tony, why me? What's so special about me?"

"You are only 18, barely an adult. Honestly you don't deserve what Hydra did to you. You deserve to be able to make friends, go to the mall, sneak out behind my back to drink with friends. Just be a regular teenager for once. Tell me,did you go to school?" He looked me dead in the eye.

I was wringing my hands behind my back. "I eh well... No but I got schooling . I had to be smart, with what I do. I have heard many things about you Tony but fatherly is not one. Why be nice?"

"Stop questioning me. Being mean gets you no where. Aaaaand because I said so." He gave me a cheesy smile.

-cough-Smartass-cough

"What was that Rowan?"he questions.

"Nothing Tony..." I snapped as I followed him to kitchen, then it hit me. I have to pee bad!

"Tony, bathroom?

"Down the hall, second door on the right dear." He snickered as I rushed to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

After going to the bathroom, I went to the kitchen. To my surprise Tony had made sandwiches and set out chips and drinks.

"Tony..." I started to protest but my stomach growled again. "Eat Rowan. Please?" It sounded more like a plea than a statement. I sat down at the island in the middle of his kitchen, patting the spot beside me. He beamed and sat beside me. We were sitting in companionable silence until...

"Sir director Fury is.." JARVIS started. "Is right here! What the hell are you doing? Why is the prisoner not contained and being interrogated?! Who gave you the authority?" Fury was fuming.

"What gave me the authority?! What gave you the authority to torture a kid. She is barely 18, and-" "And she is the enemy! She is still a Hydra agent which means she needs to be in a cell being questioned. Take her back now, Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes, huffed and said,"No. She is staying here with me."

"What was that Stark?" Fury growled low.

"She is staying with me. Damn I know you're half blind but deaf too?" He had a look of defiance in his eyes as he pulled me behind him, shielding me from Fury. I was close to having a panic attack so I made a mad dash for Tony's bedroom. But before I could get there I heard a gun fire and a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down at the gaping hole in my abdomen. I got light headed and feel to my knees clutching the hole. I could feel it start to heal but it would take some time. Tony rushed over to me picking my head up and placing it in his lap. I look up and see the elevator open and I heard Fury say,"Fuck you Stark." With that, he was gone.

My vision got kinda fuzzy but I heard Bruce, he was here to check on me? He sat down beside Tony and started snapping his fingers in my face.

"Rowan, look at me. Come on look up." After a second my vision cleared, I tried to sit up but they wouldn't let me.

"Just stay there and... You're healing?". He was slightly confused. " I told you I'm immortal. I get hurt, I heal, I get on with my life. So, don't worry Bruce I'm good. Anyways, when are you gonna stick me back in that lovely white room again?" I growled sarcastically.

"Didn't you hear what I told Fury. You are bunking with me on this floor. I have two spare room with attached bathrooms. Both are fully stocked with clean sheets and soaps, anything you may need, and if not tell me. Now I will have to put a tracker on you and have JARVIS watch you just in case." He said cautiously.

"Oh finally! You make a good decision Tony! I'm so proud! Yes I understand, so what kind of tracker? Injection, jewelry, cell phone?"

"How about injection. You can't remove it or lose it. So... I'm thinking we order take out and go chill in the common room and watch movies. Or if you're to nervous, we can just watch movies up here."

"Whichever you want Tony, but I am kinda scared of some of the others." I said shyly.

"Alright, we can stay up here and we can slowly introduce you to the others. How about tonight you meet Thor?"I nodded

"Jarvis? Tell Thor to get his godly ass up here.". "Yes sir."

A few minutes passed, then Jarvis said,"He will be here momentarily, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and I got settled down in the living room. We gathered blankets, pillows, and grabbed some snacks and put it all in the living room for movie night. By the time our nest was built, the elevator opened to reveal a very buff, tall, blonde hair and blue eyed hottie. I was kinda staring at him until his eyes landed on me and I froze.

"Thor, buddy! This is Rowan, my new friend." Tony grinned.

"Ah, hello fair maiden. Tis' a pleasure to meet you Rowan. What a fascinating name, I haven't heard it in centuries. It was a very popular name at one point in time. So, Man of Iron, what did you need?" Thor had a very loud voice, almost deafeningly so.

"Well Rowan and I were wondering, if you would like to join us for movie night in our huge nest right here." Tony pointed to the blanket nest as big as the floor itself. "She is kinda freaked out by meeting a lot of people at one time, so we're introducing her to the team slowly." He exaggerated, like always.

"Lady Rowan." I nearly jumped out of my skin, his loud voice startling me.

"Y-Yes Thor?" "Would you like to become friends?" He said holding out his hand. "I...I would love to." I held out my hand expecting a shake, instead he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I blushed lightly. "Come on Thor." I exclaimed, dragging him down into the nest to get comfy.

"So Thor,I take it you haven't watched many movies?"

"No Lady Rowan, I would like to."He confessed sweetly.

"Well neither have I, I've heard of them but I never got to watch any. All I did was read, write, train, and study. I had no time for anything else. So I guess we have something in common. Oh, I heard they turned my favorite book into a trilogy. The Hobbit; or There and Back Again." I explained excitedly.

" Yeah Rowan, they did. The Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug, and The Battle of the Five Armies." I stopped and looked at him funny. "What? I'm a nerd too. Have you read Harry Potter yet? We can watch those too."

"I loved the books. But let's watch the Hobbit first." Tony nodded and turned on the first Hobbit movie, turned the lights down and we were set.

We managed to finish the first and half of the second movie before I started drifting off... I felt someone pick me up and carry me off down the hallway. I was laid down on a bed and covers pulled over me. I heard footsteps leading away from the bed.

" Don't go. Please stay." They turned around, it was Tony!

"What's wrong?". "I just... Don't want to be alone. Please just, can you stay till I fall asleep? I have nightmares.." I asked shyly. "Of course. I'll stay as long as you need me." He gave me a small smile and sat down beside me. He pulled my head against his chest as he threaded his fingers through my hair. The last thing I felt was... Safe.

I woke up from a, surprisingly, dreamless sleep. I grabbed for my glasses on the night stand, instead grabbing a piece of paper. I sat up, grabbing my glasses putting them on.

The note read; Hey kiddo, I'm down in my lab, you are welcome to anything in the fridge. If you want to come down to see me ask JARVIS. He will give you directions. Later, you and I are going shopping for you.

Love,

Tony

PS. Be good. Bruce is coming to check on you at 11:00.

I looked up at the clock, my eyes got wide as I realized I had slept till 10:30!? I got up and walked to the kitchen, going through the fridge to find jam. I walked over and grabbed the bread and took both over to the toaster. Toast sounds good. As soon as it was done, I slathered it with strawberry jam and practically swallowed it. As soon as I finished, I cleaned up, washed the dishes, put them up. When I was done, I heard the elevator door open. I grabbed my shoes, put them on and walked over to meet Bruce.

"Good morning Rowan. How did you sleep?" As usual, he was a mother hen. "I was surprised when I didn't have nightmares. So yes I did. Thank you for asking." Even if I was a spy, I had manners.

"So did you eat something?" He questioned

"Yes I had toast. I wanna go and see Tony if that's ok?"

"Yes that's fine. Come along." He said walking towards the elevator doors.

"This is the first time I have left this floor. I'm kind of excited." I said grinning. I may not have full freedom but this is better than the 'freedom' I get at Hydra. The doors opened and we stepped in.


	8. Chapter 8

We stepped in, the doors closed and we descended.

"So Bruce, what do you and Tony do in the lab?". I questioned.

"Well he works on upgrading his suit and I help with his hair-brained ideas. So we kinda get things done, not much."he said chuckling.

We finally made it to the lab, after what felt like forever.

Before Bruce could open the door, there was a loud explosion from within the lab. (Thankfully the glass didn't break. ) Bruce punched the pin in and we waited for it to unlock. As soon as we saw the light turn on and the door to click open, we raced across the floor to the smoke cloud. I scrambled around the room and I tripped over what I thought was Tony's leg. I landed face first into the concrete floor Tony and I groaning simultaneously. I busted my nose on the floor.

"JARVIS, clear the smoke!" Tony coughed.

The smoke started clearing, flying up into the vents. The room was clear within minutes. I noticed Tony was covered in soot.

"What the hell was that, Tony?! " I looked down at what appeared to be prototype rocket boots for a new suit.

"Tony!". "What?! Why are you yelling at me?" He screeched.

"Because that was dangerous Tony! You could have been seriously injured... I-I care about you, oddly enough." I confessed, clutching my bleeding nose.

"Wait? You do have feelings."he said sarcastically.

My eyes welled up with tears when he said that. So I walked over to the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. But Tony just couldn't leave me well enough alone, so he followed.

"Tony... Don't follow me... Please..." I begged as I felt tears slide down my cheeks and I could feel the acid crawling up my throat. I got dizzy, I could feel my sight changing. Everything was clear, my eyes were changing colors as I spit out the mouth full of acid. Tony watched as the acid melted the concrete floor.

"Sorry" I said as I got light headed. Bruce came over with a swab and took a sample. I turned and slid down the wall behind me, my vision fading to black. The last thing I heard was 'Please wake up.'

I woke up in another damn hospital bed, but this time I was strapped down and my throat felt sore.

"Hey! W-Why am I tied down? Let me out, please!" I cried hoarsely. The door opened to reveal Tony and Bruce.

"Good afternoon Rowan. How do you feel? Light headed, nauseous, blurry vision?"Bruce questioned.

"Well my vision is blurry but that's because I don't have my glasses on. Otherwise I'm fine, promise. Just please untie me. What about you Tony, how are you doing?" I said quietly, my voice kept cracking.

"Chill Rowan, I'm fine. Just a bit sore, but otherwise fine."(Now Tony is a mother hen too. What the hell?)

"Besides, why am I strapped down? It's bringing back memories..." I shuddered. They rushed to my side, undoing my straps. I sat up looking at them, expecting them to continue. " Well when you first passed out, we rushed you to the medical floor and we immediately checked you over. When we realized you passed out from dehydration, we hooked you up to a bag of fluids and let you be. Anyway, remember the note I left for you yesterday morning-" I stopped him. "Wait I've been out for over 12 hours?" He nodded and continued. "We strapped you down because after we got you into the bed you started screaming and thrashing around. You nearly knocked out a nurse, so to keep you from hurting yourself, and others, we strapped you down. It sounded like you were begging for someone not to kill you. Now first off, what's with the acid spitting?" He cared?

"I have to have some secrets." I mumbled. They gave me a look.

"Ah ok! When Hydra started their 'project' they had over 100 test subjects. They were all dead after the first round of injections, except for me. They decided it would be best to just test on me, to not draw attention to them for missing persons. So for years they would make a serum, and test it on me. After a couple injections, I started gaining abilities. Climbing walls, spitting acid, and my limbs growing back. They strapped me down on my 18th birthday and injected a serum that they believed would work, surprisingly it did. But to see if it was a success, they jabbed me with scalpels and u-used me for target practice. I... Can we please not talk about that. I'm finally free from their grasp." I was close to tears just thinking about everything they did to me. Tony and Bruce were by my side as the first tear fell. Tony produced a tissue from somewhere and dried my tears.

"Hey you don't have to tell us yet, tell us when you're ready. Till then, we will help you get used to being around people. Technically you're a good guy now. We promise to keep you safe, promise."Bruce smiled softly as I visibly relaxed at that. Tony gave me a suspicious smile and continued,"As I said in the note, we are going shopping for you. Come on." He went to grab my hands so I clutched them to my chest. He gave me a worried look.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain." I just shook my head. "What's wrong Rowan?" This time Bruce tried.

"I'm a prisoner of this tower. You shouldn't want to do anything for me." I mumbled. They looked at me with ... Care?

"Rowan, you aren't a prisoner, didn't you hear what I told Fury. The reason we're doing this, being nice to you, is because we have grown to care for you-" I held my hand up to interrupt but Tony just shook his head and continued. " We have grown fond of having you around. Plus, you deserve to enjoy life and act like a child, or a teen, and have fun. You should be finishing high school by now but you didn't get to. You are different from other Hydra agents, you still have your innocence. We want to give you a chance to start life anew." Tony just smiled.

"T-Thank you, Bruce, Tony. For finding me instead of someone else, for giving me a new life that I don't deserve. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I smiled happily, for once in my life. I finally felt wanted.

"Now come on, let's go shopping. We are getting stuff to stock the bathroom and your bedroom. Ooh and then we can fill up that walk in closet and then some jewelry and hair dye. Oh and I heard you liked reading so we can get books." He kept going on as we made our way to the elevator. I just sighed, and followed him and Bruce. This is gonna be fun...


	9. Chapter 9

When the doors opened, we were in the garage surrounded by old and new muscle cars. They were beautiful, I ogled the colors and body paint as I tried to follow Tony and Bruce. Tony finally stopped at a beautiful 1968 Chevy Camaro SS, cherry red. "Get in guys the doors are unlocked." Tony was driving, Bruce was shotgun and I was in the back. Tony cranked the car, the engine roared as we buckled up. Off to the mall, I guess...

We were stuck in the biggest traffic jam I had ever seen. So far, it has taken 3 hours to get half way to the mall.

"I will never forgive you for this Tony!" I hissed at Tony.

"I can't help it Rowan! Don't hiss at me! It's creepy..." He was whining now. It took us 2 more hours to get there and an hour to park. It was around 5 pm, not too late. We parked, got out and Tony grabbed my wrist dragging me to the doors.

"Rowan I'm taking you to Hot Topic, Spencer's, and a few other places. We are getting you some decorations for your bedroom, and we're going to fill that walk-in closet and the dressers." He kept going on and on till we got to the first store. Hot Topic, it looked dark inside. Tony stopped and said,"Now do you want us to go in with you?"

"I-yeah please. I don't want to go alone and get taken again." They gave me a sympathetic look. "Alright come on" He handed me a credit card and off we went into the store.

3 hours later

I had anything I could have ever wanted. Posters, paint for the walls, jewelry, clothes of all kinds. Tony kind of went over board with the room decor and clothes. There was make-up, stuffed animals, decor pillows, curtains, bed spread. I had everything a teenager could want.

We filled the back seat and the trunk. We were all squished in the front seat.

"So Rowan, did you have fun?" Tony asked.

"Of course I did Tony. Thank you so much guys, I love everything!"I squealed, hugging them both. They just grinned like possums. I felt, cared for. For the first time in my life.

By the time we got back to the tower, it was dark. We parked, and grabbed everything and toted it to the elevator. When we got to Tony's floor, Tony told JARVIS to turn on the lights as we made our way to my room. It took about an hour and a half to decorate and put stuff away. It was around 1am when we finished.

"I think it's time for bed. Goodnight to both of you."I gave both of them hugs. They said their goodnights and off they went. I changed into some PJs and laid down under my awesome Harry Potter bed spread, turned the lamp off, took my glasses off and passed out.

When I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was. Then I remembered the shopping trip, and Tony spending way to much. I got up put my glasses on and walked over to the walk-in closet and grabbed a black Doctor Who t shirt,a pair of black jeans and a pair of black Nike shoes. I ran to the bathroom really quick and brushed my tangled hair.

I headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat, but when I walked in there was batter everywhere. Tony was covered in it and he had it slung all around the counter and stove. I could faintly hear Tony cursing under his breath as he burnt what looks like pancakes.

"Tony, what the hell happened in here?" I said calmly as I made my way to Tony, trying to avoid batter puddles.

"I'm trying to make breakfast, what does it look like?" Tony sassed. I just rolled my eyes and went to clean up this awful mess.

"Hey no! Get out, go watch TV I got this." He just shrugged me off and continued to burn pancakes.

"But Tony...". "But Tony nothing. Go! Shoo." I just hmmphed and walked to the living room.

I had started watching a show on Animal Planet when I saw smoke coming from the kitchen and the fire alarm going off. I rushed to the kitchen, seeing a pancake on fire.

"Tony what the frick did you do?!" As soon as I walked into the kitchen the sprinklers turned on. I gave Tony a dirty look as the sprinklers soaked us to the bone. After the fire was out and the sprinklers turned off we started cleaning up Tony's huge mess.

"Ok Tony, how about we both cook breakfast? I'll make pancakes and you make toast with jelly." I explained.

"Ok kiddo. Let's get busy."He grinned madly, mock-cracking his knuckles.

So we both mixed the pancake batter, spilling some batter in the process... Tony went to make toast and I poured the batter into the pan. It didn't take us very long to make breakfast this time, and there wasn't a huge mess to clean up after. We made plates and went to sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen, eating in companionable silence. When we finished we cleaned the dishes, dried them, and put them away.

"Ta da! It's clean." The kitchen was as spotless as before Tony attempted to cook.( I mean really, Tony is one of the smartest people on the planet, yet he can't cook. )

"Looks good Rowan, thanks for helping me clean up." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"What was that Tony?" This time, I was yanking his chain.

"Thanks for helping me clean up my mess." I just grinned at him.

"Anywho~ I was thinking about going down to the lab for a while. You wanna come with?" I just nodded. "But first, we need to change out of these wet clothes." We both agreed on that, we went out separate ways. I picked out a Harry Potter t-shirt, some black leggings and a pair of Hobbit socks. No need for shoes if I'm not leaving the tower. We meet up in the living room and then we headed to the elevator and went down to the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

Before we got down to the lab, JARVIS spoke up,"Sir director Fury requests that you ' get your ass down to the conference room now'. Tony and I got quiet as Tony replied,"Not gonna happen JARVIS,I have Rowan with me and Fury hates her so..." But before he could continue, the elevator doors opened to reveal the Avengers and then some. Fury just glared at me, the others had a look of uncertainty.

"What did I tell you about letting that thing loose in the tower?" Fury went to grab his gun when Tony dragged me out of the elevator.

" She isn't dangerous so don't pull that damn gun out!"Tony bit back.

"She is just a child!" Fury glared over at Bruce and growled," I don't care what you have to say Banner!"

All this fighting was too much for me. I tried to run but Tony wouldn't let go of me.

"T-tony l-l-let go of m-me please." I stuttered trying to get away but he wouldn't let go.

My vision got fuzzy as I tried to shut out their yells, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the blue eyes of... Steve Rogers.

"Hey listen, you're ok doll. No one is going to hurt you. Just breathe." He kept trying to calm me. After a few moments, everything got quiet and all eyes were on me. My vision cleared as I realized I was the reason they got quiet. Steve grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him, to block my view of the crowded room. I felt a presence behind me, turning around I saw Bucky.

"Hey calm down doll. Fury won't hurt you." I just glared at Bucky.

"He shot me in the gut and you say he won't hurt me. Bull shit."I growled. Everyone gave me an incredulous look and then looked at Fury.

A brunette woman with a kind look and scarlet waistcoat walked up to me, then I felt something picking through my thoughts and memories. I looked her in the eye but, she just smiled at me.

"Hello, I am Wanda Maximoff, that is my brother Pietro. We were taken by Hydra as well. You seem scared and lost, what is the matter...Rowan? What a lovely name." She said worriedly

"I am alone and scared, hopeless and hurt. But why would you people care, I'm the enemy." I huffed. She just pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear," You are not alone. Come Rowan." She grabbed my hand, pulling me over to where her brother was standing. Wanda stroked the back of my hand soothingly. Fury just glared at me then continued.

" We have Intel that Hydra has a new lab based in Austria. Now I'm going to..." But before he could finish I butted in.

"You are right about it being in Austria, but what you don't know is where it is exactly. I do. It's in Salzburg, a city on the edge of Austria in an abandoned factory in a secluded area of forest."I explained.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you so shut the hell up and. ."

"And nothing Fury, I have read her mind, she is telling the truth." Wanda perked up. Fury turned around and started talking to agent Coulson. After a few moments, Fury turned around looking at me.

" Against my better judgement, I have decided to trust your info. Steve, Bucky, Tony, Sam, Rhodey, Romanov and Barton are assigned to this mission. It's just to make sure our informant's Intel is right. You are dismissed." He growled walking off.

Everyone that was going on the mission was getting ready, as for Tony and I, we're on our floor trying to find someone to stay with me while Tony was gone.

"How about Wanda and you have girls time while I'm gone. Maybe I'll see if Pepper will chaperone and see if Peter wants to chill, so you have someone your age." Tony prattled on.

"Tony stop worrying, Peter can come over I don't care. Having Pepper and Wanda around would be fun, we could do makeovers and have a spa day and chill. " I suddenly felt so girly, giggling lightly.

"Alright hey JARVIS call Pepper and Peter ask if they want to spend a week at the tower. Oh and tell Wanda to get up here before I leave." Tony explained getting his gear together.

"She is on her way now. I left a message for Miss Potts and Peter said he is coming now." Jarvis droned.

By the time Tony was ready to leave Wanda and I were already almost done with the pillow fort in the living room. I giggled as Wanda smacked me with a pillow.

" Come give me a hug Rowan." I tripped as I got out of the pillow fort. When I finally got steady I ran to Tony hugging him, then running back to the fort, cackling madly.

"Bye Tony, have fun!"I screeched from the fort.

"Bye kiddo!"And with that, Tony was gone.

"So Wanda, what do you wanna do?" She answered with a pillow to my face, saying," How about we grab snacks and see if anyone wants to come for movie night." She suggested

She smiled, ducking her head to miss the pillow sailing across the room.

"Jarvis see if anyone wants to join us for movie night. We should watch horror movies." We grinned running into the kitchen to grab all of the snacks and toted them into the living room. The elevator opened to reveal Peter Parker and Pepper Potts. Pepper smiled at me saying," I heard a lot about you from Tony. He talks about you all the time, he's so proud of you. I'm Pepper his girlfriend, nice to finally meet you." She walked over with a kind expression on her face. Peter looked like any loud noise would make him jump.

"Hi." He whispered shyly.

"I've heard a lot about the both of you. Come on get in the pillow fort Peter!"

The elevator opened again to reveal Bruce, Thor, and Pietro. Thor brought pop-tarts, obviously. Bruce brought veggie chips, and Pietro brought all kinds of candy.

They all settled down on the various couches and chairs. I picked the first movie, the Conjuring.


	11. Chapter 11

Halfway through the Conjuring, I ran to the kitchen to grab some popcorn when I heard some sniffling. I followed the sound to the back of the kitchen behind the island, was Peter?.

"Hey Peter what's the matter?" I stopped five foot away.

"Hey I won't hurt you, I pinky swear."I smiled holding out my pinky. He slowly reached out his pinky and we crossed pinky fingers. I held my arms open and walked a little closer. He practically jumped into my arms and I kinda held him in a tight hug until he let go. ' You never know if someone needs a hug.' I smiled and asked,"Are you alright now Peter? Can I ask what was wrong?"

He took a minute to answer and he did so very quietly.

"It's just... All these big league super heroes and you... It's just a little nerve wracking..." I smiled and held his hand in mine, rubbing it softly.

"Hey don't worry about it. They are people just like us. Everyone is a hero in their own way Peter, I promise." He smiled shyly at me. "T-Thank you Rowan."

"You're welcome Peter. Now come on, let's get in the pillow fort!" I giggled grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the pillow fort in the living room.

I woke up in a dimly lit pillow fort, somehow snuggled up to Peter's side. I don't remember falling asleep, but I also don't remember the end of 'the Conjuring 2'. By now I was just too tired to care, so I snuggled into Peter's side and fell asleep.

I woke up in bed alone, reaching beside me to grab my glasses, sliding them on. I got up, walked to the kitchen, seeing Peter, Wanda and Pepper sitting at the table eating breakfast. A plate set out for me, I smiled and walked over sitting down. We ate in happy silence until...

"Rowan let's get ready for spa day. Pepper booked us for all day so hurry."Wanda grinned, rushing me. I just nodded and finished eating running to my room. I walked to the closet picking out a floor-length black dress, lace covering the top of my back, it hugged my figure nicely. I grabbed a simple pair of black sandals to go with it. I raced back to the kitchen, Pepper beckoned me over. "Let me braid your hair Rowan." She was holding a brush and a hair bow. I let her brush and braid my hair, it felt oddly soothing. When she finished she told Peter he could chill at the tower if he wanted to and we left. We went down to the garage, going towards, what I assume is, a Lexus SC 430 painted purple? It had to be Pepper's, we piled in and off we went.

When we got there you could feel the tranquility in the air.

"Alright girls first, let's start with the mud bath and work out way around."Pepper added, handing me a bag. "It's a bathing suit. I figured you would need it." She smiled as we went to change. The bathing suit was a black one piece covered in skull and crossbones.

I exited the changing room and met up with the others. As we descended into the mud bath, I felt as if I were being watched. I slowly turned my head to avoid alerting the others. As I turned, I noticed someone in my peripheral vision. She was blonde. Her hair was put up in a bun. She was very athletic. Her blue eyes met up with mine before moving away.

This didn't feel right. Something was off. Thoughts plagued my mind. 'What if she was a supervillain? Would I have to fight her?' Pepper tapped me on the shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked me. I simply nodded and looked down. I was too focused on my thoughts to form a sentence.

I realized that I was being irrational. People stare at each other all the time. Not a big deal.

I heard something. A distant ticking noise.

"What's that noise?" I asked. Everyone just looked at me confused. My enhanced hearing must have allowed me to hear something that the others couldn't.

I looked back and saw that the woman was gone. I quickly jumped out of the bath.

"Get down!"

That was all I could say before fire consumed the room. I was knocked off my feet by the force of the explosion. It was oddly quiet. All I could hear was ringing. It hurt to move. Felt like something was holding me down. Rubble? No. Not heavy enough. I felt something tug on my hair, pulling me up.

"Thank you, Energija," a deep voice echoed as my hearing came back. A man in a pitch black body suit with a green skull on his mask approached me. My blood ran cold. It was Baisumas, the leader of Hydra's Lithuanian branch. I could barely ready myself before his power knocked me out.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. I noticed my mouth was duct taped shut ,so I couldn't spit acid I guess. My scalp ached from my hair being yanked. The door opened, light flooded in blinding me temporarily. I heard a deep, scratchy voice, it was the scientist who was in charge and started 'Project Reaper', Heinz Baumkötter.

"My pet we finally found you! I've been worried about you dear. Now, I can document how you have been and what you gained while being away. Now I know you hate needles darling, but I have to give you a sedative to get you to the new lab." Two nurses brought in a bottle of liquid labeled 'Midazolam'. The blonde haired woman from the spa, grabbed the bottle and a needle filling it. She jabbed the needle into my arm, I felt my muscles relax. My limbs went numb, my breathing slowed.

"That's it child, sleep. Shhhh..."

My vision slowly blackened as I was thrown into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up blindfolded, my vision black. I was tied to a cold metal gurney on a plane? Someone must have heard my breathing pick up as the blindfold was lifted, and my glasses placed on my face my vision clearing. I looked up into the face of my torturer, Dr. Baumkötter with his dark brown almost black eyes and his graying hair. I spit at him ,the acid slightly burning his face. He just laughed and wiped his face off.

"Now now! No need to be so grumpy. We are almost home, now go back to sleep." He stuck me with a needle in my neck. My body went limp again, my breathing and heartbeat slowing again. Throwing my mind back into darkness.

I awoke in a familiar white room, I sat up putting my glasses on my face as the door opened.

"Be ready in 5 minutes." The door shut ,I changed into the white cotton gown and slippers. The door opened again revealing 3 new guards. One was blonde the others brunettes, they seemed to be in their early 30's and married. They toted chains for my ankles, waist, and wrists. As they dragged me out of the room I knew I was in hell, tears ran down my face as I followed them.

They dragged me to a dark lab room that looked unoccupied, until the lights turned on. It was a barely furnished room, a metal gurney (including straps), IVs set up around the room (with all the machines to go with them), and a metal table covered in tools. I knew it was gonna be a rough day or night, I don't know anymore. The lovely doctor ordered the men to lose the restraints and strap me to the gurney. Next thing I see is a light shining in my eyes. He poked an Iv in each arm, one with fluids the other with a slight sedative. Just enough to keep me limp during testing.

"Alright my dear let us take a look at your blood. To see if anything changed." He pricked my finger, collecting a small sample. He put a band-aid on it, kissing it better mockingly...

All I could do was lie there and think about my life thus far. How much I would miss Tony and Bruce. Or how I would never see Peter's cute smile. Pepper's motherly nature, and Wanda was like a sister. Wait... Wanda and Pepper, the blast. Were they ok?! Oh no... I felt tears slide down my dirt and blood covered cheek.

"Now child, don't cry. We are just getting started." He said maliciously, almost sickeningly sweet. He removed the duct tape as he saw I was trying to say something.

"Fuck you." I grit through my teeth. He just grinned and grabbed a scalpel. "This will only hurt a little now dear, but I'm afraid once the sedative wears off I'm afraid you will be in immense pain. But that is for later, for now we have fun." He sliced the front of my gown uncovering my abdomen, then making a precise cut from my sternum to my belly button. It was a dull slicing, I barely felt it. He grabbed a needle off the table, it was a murky grey colored liquid. He injected it into my bicep, it felt like fire in my veins. I stayed quiet, even as he shoved serum after serum into my veins, each feeling different. I blacked out soon after the 5th injection.

Waking up in my white room, I figured I passed out during our 'playtime'. I now know what he meant when he said I would feel it when I wake. I just groaned as I attempted to grab my glasses, failing and almost falling out of bed. This is going to be fun...

Tony's POV

I got the call about the explosion as soon as it happened. Pepper called and told me everything. Where was Rowan? How did Hydra know she would be there unguarded? So many questions ran through my head as I thought to myself,'What am I going to do?'

Another dreadful day at the lab, I guess I've been here for about a month maybe... This time his experiments were removing limbs to see how long it took to grew back. He started with fingers, then an arm, then a foot. All the way up to sawing my legs off, considering they are the largest limbs. My arms took an hour, my legs took two hours.

I pass out, they take me to my room, I wake up it starts all over again.

Tony's POV

Pepper and Wanda are fine, they had 3rd degree burns a broken or fractured bone and some abrasions. Rowan, oh I couldn't imagine what they were doing to her. I checked the footage at the spa, I saw the blonde knock off an employee and steal her outfit. There was no footage of anything to identify her with though. I'm coming Rowan.

Two months later

Tony's POV

We finally triangulated the location of the last raid to the coordinates Rowan gave us and we found the warehouse. A team of 7 were to go get her: Me(Tony), Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Thor, Pietro and because he insisted he go, Peter. It took a couple of hours but we got there just in time (I hope).

Rowan's POV

I heard a commotion outside of my room, I looked out the little window and saw..."Steve? B-Bucky? Is it really you?" They heard me and practically ripped the door of the hinges.

"Rowan what the hell happened to you? Wait no time, let's go!" I heard an explosion off further into the lab, Bucky threw me over his shoulder and off we went down the halls.


	13. Chapter 13

On our way out we ran into a couple guards and, then there he stood at the exit. The sick twisted man that turned me into a monster.

"Now dear, don't leave me. I'm the only thing you've ever had in these labs. Come on, don't do this." He rasped. "Out of the way old man, we don't have time for this!"Bucky growled deeply. They must have rigged the place to explode. I saw a figure approach from the shadows behind Dr. Baumkötter,a female? When she emerged from the shadows, I saw she had flaming red hair that glowed in the light. Her eyes were an apple green, rich in color. She had a flaming red cat suit with splashes of orange and yellow.

"Hello love." The mystery girl said, her voice had a faint Irish lilt to it, causing it to sound almost cheerful.

"Meet miss Aprill Prescott or the Elemental. So far she can control fire and air, we are working for all four elements. She has been a side project in case you failed. Which, you did I'm afraid. So I must be rid of you, Aprill if you please dear." He said walking out of the building leaving us to deal with her. Bucky put me down, I was shaking violently as I tried to steady myself.

"Look doll, I don't like hittin girls. So why don't you just..." Steve started.

"Just what, Golden boy. Surrender, hah! Eat me." She snarled and she charged Steve. Bucky pushed me aside and grabbed the girls arm, but before he could pin her, her skin turned a bright red and Bucky let go cursing.

"The bitch burnt me." He growled. His hand had 2nd degree burns. She managed to get both soldiers to the ground without breaking a sweat. She made her way to me, a smug grin on her pale face.

"So you're the one the Doctor brags about nonstop? There's nothing special about you. "She mumbled under her breath. She grabbed my arm, I noticed her hand was scorching red but I couldn't feel the heat. I smirked, grabbing her wrist twisting it till I heard a snap pulling it behind her back doing the same with the other wrist. I cuffed her, grinning.

"Come on boys!" I yelled slapping a piece of duct tape on her mouth. They just stared at me for a minute then stumbled to their feet. They nodded and Bucky spoke,"We gotta get out of here doll. This place is gonna blow." He threw me over his shoulder again. We got to the quinjet in time to watch the whole building explode. Bucky had let me down once inside the quinjet, I felt the aftershocks and my enhanced hearing was sensitive to loud noise. The explosion deafened me momentarily before I was grabbed from all sides into a group hug. I was home.

I was finally home! Everyone that cared about me was here. Then I remembered about Aprill, I left her behind.

"Oh Rowan, you're ok! I've been so worried. What did that sick man do to you?!" Tony was already mothering me. I just went along with it, feeling safe again. I forgot what it felt like. I walked onto Tony and my floor and was greeted by all of the Avengers and then some. I grinned as I was surrounded by Wanda, Peter,and Pepper. They looked so relieved to see me in one piece. Peter got to me first, wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug. He whispered in my ear,"I missed you so much Rowan. I was worried when I heard what happened at the spa." His voice cracked a little bit. He just held me for a bit, then pulled away blushing.

"Rowan dear, you're ok. "Pepper and Wanda rushed over checking me for wounds. "I'm fine,I promise mom."I giggled at her.

"Rowan go wash up get comfy. You're home doll." So I ran to my room,washed up, put on PJs and walked back to the living room. The only person left was Peter. I walked over to the couch,I noticed he was watching TV waiting for someone.

"Hey Peter,who you waiting for?"

He looked up at me blushing. He said,"I-I was waiting for you actually. I was wondering if you would like to have a sleepover?" I smiled at him, walking over to him. I sat down and snuggled up to his side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders,holding me against him. He turned the movie back on.

"So, what are we watching?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"It's a movie I found browsing for something to watch. It's called 'the Lovely Bones' , it's cool so far. It's the story of a girl who got murdered by her neighbor. That's as far as I got." He said, gently playing with my hair. So we stayed up, watched about 3 movies and then it was 3am...

"Are you tired Rowan?" Peter asked quietly. I just nodded, and dragged him to my room.

"Ummm... Rowan are we s-sharing the bed?"he said nervously. I just nodded again and laid down on one side of the queen sized bed, he pulled the covers back and got in with me as I drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning wrapped in someone's arms. I rolled over, looking up at Peter?! His eyes fluttered open, his beautiful chocolate colored eyes looking at me.

"Morning Rowan. How'd you sleep last night?" He didn't sound so shy more... Sleepy. It was cute for him. I giggled and threw an arm around his neck, burrowing my face in his chest.

"I slept good. How about you Peter?"I said into his chest.

The bedroom door slammed open revealing Tony...

"What are you two doing sharing a bed? You're not old enough for that yet!" Tony was acting like a father.

"Calm down Tony! It's fine we didn't do anything I promise." I said not moving an inch. Tony just rolled his eyes, huffed and walked out mumbling about teenagers being stubborn.

"Let's watch TV Peter. Maybe Doctor Who?" He just nodded and grabbed the remotes off the nightstand. He put it on the tenth doctor and Martha. I ran to the kitchen really quick to grab some popcorn and a soda and ran back jumping on the bed beside Peter.

"Thanks for the drink!" He stole my drink from my hand and started to drink it when I grabbed it from him and put it on my nightstand.

"Not so fast Spidey. That's mine... But I might share if you say please." I giggled as he said please and I handed him my drink. He took a drink from it and I put it back and cuddled back up to his side as we watched Doctor Who.

So far, for the past few weeks, everything has been pretty quiet. Hydra had been under the radar. I had befriended more of the heroes of the tower after my kidnapping. Nat had offered to help me train and get better at stealth, everyday from 9 to 5 I trained with her. Hawkeye had offered to help me get better at archery, I didn't... Thor helped train me when he was at the tower. (I almost picked up Mjolnir!) I made sure Tony didn't get hurt in the lab, I helped keep it clean because he sure as hell didn't. Bruce had been keeping an eye on my health, I had gained a new ability. Bruce did a blood test and found some of the most deadly viruses in it, Black plague,H5N1 Bird flu,HPS, Small pox,Ebola,CCHF, and Spanish flu just to name a few. It seemed I had become a carrier for some of the world's most deadly viruses.

"Rowan, it appears he changed your DNA to hold these viruses until a release of sweat. From there the viruses would be airborne and contractable by touch and smell." Bruce looked very worried.

"But Bruce, I'm sweating now and nothing is happening." He swabbed my slightly sweaty arm and put it into something and turned back to me continuing.

"It seems your power is connected to your state of mind. You have PTSD, your mind has linked to a certain memory, or a song you may have heard when you were with Hydra. Do you happen to remember anything?" He questioned worriedly. I tried to remember and then slowly I lost touch with the physical world. I was stuck back in the lab, hearing this song. It was fuzzy at first, all I heard was slow guitar melody then the voice cleared. I heard a few verses before refocusing my attention in the real world. I looked around but I didn't see Bruce.

"Bruce! I think I might remember!" Then I saw he had locked the lab down, I was sweating hard getting stuck in the memory again with that song playing as I felt him rearrange my stomach and intestines. Slicing my flesh as I heard 'Love me tender, love me sweet'. It burned and stung but I never felt the full pain until the drugs wore off.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. It was... Tony? In his suit.

"Rowan... Rowan come on! Can you hear me?"I just nodded as everything came back to me.

"Tony I'm a carrier get away!" I screamed as I realized he was in the same room as me.

"Bruce told me. My suit filters the air so I'm good. I brought your PJs, go take a decontamination shower."I nodded and ran over to the shower as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

So for the next couple of days they quarantined me to research all of the bacteria and diseases floating around my blood. Tony was the only one brave enough to enter the quarantine room, he took the samples and brought them to Bruce. I was taking multiple showers a day until I was allowed back out. By then I was safe to be around, I had controlled the flashbacks.

I was currently in the gym with Nat, we were working on dodging hits and stamina.

"Come on Rowan! You can keep going."By then I was I tired mess, panting.

"C-Can we take a break Nat!"I panted as I took another hit to the gut.

"Nope you still have an hour and a half left come on!" She hit me again as I continued to try and dodge.

We finally finished, I practically ran to take a shower. After I ran to the elevator to go see Tony and Bruce in the lab.

"Hey Tony, Bruce. How are you guys? Found anything interesting?"I questioned between slightly pained gasps.

"Actually we have we found you also carry Bubonic plague. The one without an antidote."Bruce got silent looking at me worriedly. Tony just looked sad.

"This isn't gonna stop me from being a hero, is it? I want to help I'm tired of being a villain. "I started tearing up and Tony walked over and just hugged me.

"No it won't. We'll just have to be careful. You are going to be an excellent addition to the team."Bruce reassured me, smiling.

"So kiddo you want to go out for ice cream?"Tony said. I just nodded excitedly. He laughed and off we went to get ice cream.

So Tony picked a GMC TopKick C4500 painted black and we were about to leave when I looked at the garage door. There stood Peter!

"Peter!"I got out the truck and ran over to him hugging him. He hugged me with vigor, holding me in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you for a while they said you are a carrier for deadly diseases and viruses. And I had to help my aunt, but I'm here now."he explained letting go of me.

"That's fine. Come on Tony and I are going for ice cream." I said dragging him to the truck. We slid into the back seat together, he grabbed my hand after we buckled up. Tony just looked at us and rolled his eyes, cranking the truck.

We were on our way to Tony's favorite ice cream parlor. We went through a light, all of a sudden an explosion went off in front of us. The truck flipped upside throwing Peter and I flying across the back seat. My head hit the door hard,I felt a snap my arm broke. I had a compound fracture in my radius. I pushed the bone back into my arm wincing as more blood flowed from the wound. Then I noticed a couple black vans heading our way.

"T-tony wake up. It's Hydra! Come on Tony!" He groaned as I shook him. Peter woke next, grabbing at his seat belt trying to get out. The truck was laying on it's left side, I kicked the back glass out. Tony, Peter and I crawled out getting behind the truck to call back up.

"Fury this is Tony we have Hydra agents out the ass right now! We need back up!" Tony yelled into his almost shattered phone. I heard shots get fired and the game was on we had to keep them at bay till back up got here. I remembered I kept a hand gun on me... It's in the truck! So I climbed back in but as I climbed out, a shard of glass caught my shirt. I was stuck, I couldn't yank it out or I would get sliced.' But if I don't, I will become Swiss cheese.' An agent had managed to sneak up on me. He grabbed me by the throat throwing me against the truck, the shard going into my leg.

"Hello pretty girl. We meet again." It was Baisumas. He was still as ugly as I could remember. I ripped the glass shard out of my leg stabbing it into his bicep. He let go, growling as I grabbed my gun and ran back behind the truck to Tony and Peter.

"Are they coming?" I waited for an answer when a head popped up beside the truck. It was a Hydra agent, I shot him point blank, without flinching. Tony answered." Yes they are. For now we have to hold them off."I nodded and started taking out more agents. 'This is going to be fun.'


	16. Chapter 16

I was fending off an agent when an arrow whizzed past my head. Hawkeye was standing there holding his bow smiling.

"You ok kiddo?" I nodded, shooting the agent behind him. He nodded at me and ran over to help Tony. Nat came to me and we took out most of them but there were a few stragglers.

We thought we got them all but as we made our way to the SUVs I was grabbed from behind. A knife pressed my throat as I heard a feminine voice.

"Hello love we meet again." It was Aprill. "You thought you could get rid of me. The doctor gave me a job and I'm going to finish it." She went to slice my throat but missed, grabbing the knife and stabbing her in her leg. I grabbed her by her hair, wrapped it around my fingers, throwing her to the ground. She grabbed my ankle pulling me to the ground pressing a stiletto into my neck." Don't come any closer Stark! Or I'll slice her neck into ribbons." She had pinned my hands to my back holding me in place. I heard a thump and she dropped on top of me, them a click. Nat knocked her out and cuffed her and because she's one for flair she flipped her hair, smirking.

"Come on Rowan. You can do better than that, I know you can. Let's get her back to the tower so we can question her. Hopefully Fury won't be too mad." Bucky helped me up,I rubbed my wrists. He smiled at me, Tony ran over and checked me over.

"I may have a compound fracture, well I did but I shoved the bone back in. Other than that I'm fine." I heard a pop and I felt a sharp burning pain in my abdomen. A tri bladed dagger was sticking out of my stomach the hand holding it twisted and I cried out falling to the ground. There was a gaping hole in what used to be my stomach. I looked up into the venom green eyes of Baisumas. I could my life drain from my body,I was getting cold. I heard Tony yelling and Bruce was running to me. I felt another stab and another until my intestines were mush. He wanted to make sure I would die. And with that he was gone and world finally went black,I didn't feel pain.

Tony's POV

Dr Cho doesn't know if she'll make it through the next surgery. So far there have been two surgeries and she's lost a lot of blood. I'm really worried about Rowan. So is everyone else, although they show it in there own way. Nat wouldn't talk to anyone she would stare off into space. Thor, he wasn't as cheerful and not nearly talkative enough, he looked worried. Bruce was a basket case, jolly green wanted to come out he had come to like Rowan too. Me, I'm a nervous wreck I haven't slept since we brought her back. Oh I hope she wakes up.

Nat's POV

She has got to pull through. I didn't like her at first, but watching her get to be the teen I never got to be was amazing. She's sweet, funny and really good company. 'She's a good kid.' I thought to myself watching Tony close into his self.

Peter's POV

If only I had been there to protect her! She was my best friend and my crush and I let her get hurt. She could die and I couldn't save her! I never got to tell her that I care about, and now that will never happen.

Bruce's pov

Her small and large intestines, liver, and stomach were perforated and her spinal cord had been nicked. We really aren't sure she's gonna make it. On top of that the beast wants to come out to keep her safe. I've come to care for her like a daughter and she's has to wake up.

My POV

I can't die there are so many people who will miss me. I'll miss so many people! Pepper with her mothering nature and Peter's adorable self. Tony and Bruce are the father and uncle I never had. As all these thoughts raced through my unconscious brain I saw a light. I couldn't go toward it, then the memories of my life flash before me. My first bedroom at the lab, the first injection, the first time they chopped my arm off. 'All of this and you still want to live? '

I heard a dark voice in my head.

'Yes because I have people who will miss me. ' the voice growled and howled and more terrible memories came forward. The guards doing things to me when I was alone, I gained the ability to spit acid, found out I could by licking my arm and burning myself. All of this, did I want to go back? The light got brighter and everything went white.


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke in a... Coffin? Where ever I was, it's not above ground. I started beating on the top of the coffin, I put all my strength into pushing it open. When I finally got it open dirt poured into the coffin around me, burying me. I slowly dug my way out gasping for air. I pulled myself out and just collapsed onto the wet ground. I laid there looking into treetops? I quickly stood up, I heard a crunch of dead leaves behind me. It was just a squirrel... As soon as I caught my breath I started walking, I didn't know nor care which way I was going I just walked.

I guess I was lucky, not an hour of walking later I came across a small town. I ran to the closest store I could find and I asked the ditzy blonde at the counter if I could use the phone. She nodded and handed me the phone. I quickly dialed Tony's number but he wouldn't answer. So I tried Pepper... Nothing. The last person I tried was Peter, I know he would answer.

"H-hello?". I gasped and started to tear up. "Hey Peter,I missed you." The line got quiet and I just waited in agony for him to answer me... "R-rowan? No you can't be Rowan she's dead." I grew cold when he said that.

"But Peter, I'm not dead please believe me." I begged him to believe me. " No, is this some sick joke? She's dead." He started getting agitated,I could hear it in his voice. "Alright if I'm dead then how would I know when we met? How would I know that I had a sleepover with you and we watched horror movies. Peter you are my best friend, it's me." By then, I was in tears but Peter didn't listen. He hung up on me abruptly, the last thing I hear is him choking up. I thanked the girl and left the store. I found out I was buried in southwest Virginia. So I slowly but surely made my way to New York where Stark tower was. It took me a while but I made it.

I entered the tower and I noticed Tony had hired new people at the reception area so I snuck over to the elevator and got on.

"Hello Miss Willow. Welcome back to the tower, you know I must tell Mr Stark you have arrived." I smiled and said," It's good to be back Jarvis but I want to surprise them so shhhh." He went silent, so I took that as 'I'm being quiet'. I went up to the common room but before the door opened I heard arguing. The doors opened before I could say anything and all eyes were on me.

They all got quiet as my silent form came into view, I just smiled.

"I missed you guys!" I said with tears in my eyes. Tony slowly approached me, he looked as if he'd been drinking and hadn't slept in weeks.

"Rowan? How? We watched you die." I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"When I died, I went into a coma-like state so that my body could have time to heal. I told you, I can't die." I pulled back and walked over to Peter. He had a look of surprise, and then he took the first steps towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest as he sobbed into the crook of my neck.

"So it really was you? I'm so sorry I hung up. I..."

"Don't worry, Peter. It's fine. I promise." I pulled back smiling, he gazed into my eyes. I leaned up giving him a peck on the lips, his cheeks turned red. By then, everyone was crowded around me. I was given hugs and kisses from all directions.

"Where's Bruce?" Tony gave me a solemn look.

"He hulked out about a week ago and he refuses to change back, so we locked him up. Maybe you can help him."Tony sighed sadly.

I nodded and headed to the elevator. It didn't take long to get to Bruce's cell. I saw him hunched over in the far left corner.

"Hey big guy, I need to see Bruce. Please?"

He jumped up and turned around, his eyes locking onto me. He made his way to the glass and placed his huge hand on the glass. I put my hand against the glass, my hands being so much smaller compared to his. I looked into his eyes and smiled as tears flowed down my face. He slowly changed back to Bruce. I quickly opened the door to his cell and rushed in, hugging him. He collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Oh Bruce, it's okay. I'm here," I cradled his head in my lap as he wept.

"H-how?" Was all he could get out. I just held him, running fingers through his hair. He quickly passed out. I called for someone to take him to medical. Now we wait.

Bruce hasn't woke up yet and we are all so worried. He is severely dehydrated, so they had him hooked up to several IV's and were constantly pumping vitamins into him. I guess I had fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is Bruce's heart monitor going crazy. I jumped up and as soon as my vision cleared up I noticed all of the medical staff occupied this room.

"What's going on? What happened?!" But I didn't get an answer from anyone. I saw that Bruce's heart stopped they brought out the defibrillator and I heard someone say clear , his body convulsed. His heart wasn't starting, they tried three more times and finally his eyes shot open. He shot up out of the bed and covered his body, ripping out the IV's in the process. I looked at him his eyes locking with mine. The medical staff got quiet as they watched Bruce and I interact.

"Bruce how are you feeling?" The doctor asked him cautiously. He just nodded and looked at me smiling softly. I approached the bed and he grabbed my hand and started balling like a baby all the while asking," How are you alive? " I just held his head against my chest, my heartbeat slowly soothing him. Once calm he barraged me with questions. 'How long have I been alive?' 'How are you back?' 'Did I really die?'. I put his mind at ease by explaining everything. He insisted he look into this more. The medical team cleared out and I stepped out so he could get dressed and he met me outside the room. We headed to the lab, enjoying each others presence all the while down.

Tony had apparently thought of the same thing since I had popped back up.

"Bruce, my man! You're awake and ok. Are you here to figure out how Rowan is alive? Same." Tony prattled on. I went and sat on the table and pulled up my sleeve. Bruce came over and took a blood sample and Tony pulled my shirt hem up and took a bone marrow sample. Tony then took a saliva swab and gave me a lollipop, smiling.

"Watch this." I picked up a scalpel off the side table sliced my forearm. The skin parted and slowly you could see the muscles and tendons stitch back together. It bled but you could see the veins stick back together stopping the blood flow temporarily. The fat and flesh slowly healed back together leaving no mark or scar. They watched in fascination as I was completely fine.

"The serum, remember?" They both nodded and Bruce replied. "We just wish to see how it does what it does to your healing process." So I nodded and watched as they read result after result.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time Tony and Bruce finished running all kinds of tests the rooms was covered in Monster cans and take out boxes. Tony and Bruce had barely slept since they came into this stupid lab. Everyday I wake up, make them coffee and through out the day I bring them food or drink and they do nothing but stick their noses in results. Reading and re-reading results, doing tests over and over and they could explain nothing on how I'm alive. By all means, I should be dead even with my changed DNA. They were elated I was back but they wanted to know how and they couldn't, and it frustrated them and me.

"Tony please. Just leave it alone!" I was done with their exasperated looks as they came up with nothing, test after test. I was done with the failed tests and sleepless nights. They stopped and just looked at me. Tony had a disappointed look in his eye and Bruce just looked tired.

"I'm tired of the tests and those looks you give me when I'm not looking! I know I'm a freak and you can't figure me out and I know you hate that. I just want things to go back to normal. I-..." I stopped and turned to them. I had tears in my eyes, Tony and Bruce just hugged me as I cried of frustration.

"How about we call everyone to the common floor and have movie night? How does that sound? I'll make everyone bring snacks and drinks . We'll have loads of fun, pinky promise." He held out his pinky and we crossed fingers.

"JARVIS! I need you to call all Avengers in the building to the common floor, tell them to grab drinks and snacks." Tony said as he lead me to our floor so I could change into my pj's.

With everyone together again, some battered and bruised, it felt good being with family. I felt at peace for the first time in a while. I was curled up beside Peter as we watched some action movie, I wasn't really paying attention. I was taking in my surroundings, the smell of chips and popcorn and the strawberry Pop tarts that Thor was so fond of. I looked as I saw Tony and Pepper sitting together, Clint sitting in the floor in a blanket nest he made laying beside Nat babbling about something. Thor was munching on his Pop tarts beside Bruce and Rhodey, Bucky and Steve sitting in the floor bickering amongst one another. It was... Soothing. I knew I was home.

I felt Peter shift beside of me and I looked up and caught a whiff of him, he smelled of some body spray, apples and something sweet like he had eaten chocolate just moments ago. He was absorbed into the movie so I took the time to look over his facial features, soft cheek bones, fluttering long lashes, his adorable pouty lips. He was handsome to say the least.

I must have been staring for a while because I then caught him staring at me.

"Hey Rowan. Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face? Is it a booger?" He gave me a goofy grin as I just groaned 'eeewwwww'. He giggled and pulled me closer to him, I felt him sniff my hair slightly and then sigh happily. He could be so childish, but that's one of the reasons why I love him. He's precious and I knew I would be happy.

For the next couple of days Peter just stuck by my side. He spoiled me, bringing me breakfast in bed, picking out clothes for me to wear, cuddling me very often, and bunches of snacks and companionship. It was very peaceful, I had a loving boyfriend, a wonderful family and I was a superhero. Life couldn't be better!

I knew it wouldn't last. A week later, we got Intel that Baisumas was leading an attack on Atomic Weapons Establishment(AWE's) storage and loading facility, in Argyll ,Scotland. So Fury was assembling the team in the assembly room. This is going to be fun...

We rushed to the nearest empty conference room, as everyone got seated Agent Hill got the information pulled up. Images flashed across the wall of destroyed towns and burning buildings. You could almost hear the screams of people being slaughtered.

"We've got this bastard now. He's becoming bolder with his attacks leading up to bombing on London. We believe he is going straight for the facility next, so we have to be ready. Alright, Cap, Stark, Barton, Romanov, Maximoff twins, Banner, Thor and Willow! You'll be the front line of defense, the others will be scattered around the premises as back up. We will have the area evacuated, so don't worry about killing any innocents. Just whoop some bad guy ass and we should be good. Now go suit up! It's show time, wheels up in 30, GO." Fury barked and we all scattered. I immediately ran up to mine and Tony's floor to get ready, as i got to my room though I felt someone grab my wrist and pin me to the wall. I looked up ready to defend myself when I saw it was just Peter, I relaxed slightly.

"Come on Peter we have to get ready!" I whined , not wanting to make Fury pissy. He loosened his grip and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"I just wanted to say... That I love you very much. If anything happened to you and you didn't bounce back, I would be crushed. I'm not gonna be on the front lines with you to protect you so please be careful." His voice wavered slightly as he said this. I just smiled and hugged back.

"Peter, I'll be fine. You know me, I ain't going anywhere I promise, and I absolutely love you too Peter. So YOU need to be careful. You won't come back from the dead like me, now off with you. We need to get ready." I giggled as I pulled away. He just smiled and ran off to get suited up. I ran into my room and suited up. Throwing on my Kevlar vest and grabbed my brown cargo pants, my signature dark brown shirt with a Brown Recluse design on it. To top it off I grabbed a black ski mask and threw on my steel toed combat boots, I strapped on my thigh holsters and belt. Attaching my knives and guns, grabbing some different poisons to play with on the field, I threw them in my pockets and ran to the elevator.

I nearly ran into Tony. "Rowan, are you ready? This is your biggest fight as an Avenger." He sounded like a concerned dad right now. I just nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. He took that as a yes and off we went to the launch pad.

I instantly saw Nat, Wanda and Peter talking off to the side, I assumed they were waiting for me. I ran over and wrapped my arms around Peter from behind, smiling.

" So, malen'kiy pauk, are you ready for the big fight? We have your back don't forget that." Nat cooed slightly, pulling into her side hugging me. I smiled up at her and nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Now come on, Fury is loading up." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the helicarrier.

We took our seats and off we went. This is going to be sooo much fun...


	19. Chapter 19

The 9 hour flight was nerve wracking and tediously boring at the same time. I was hoping I packed enough knives and poison. Then again, I'm worried about my new family getting hurt, especially Peter. I really do love that Spider-Boy. The wait was terrible but finally, the doors opened and we were ushered off of the helicarrier with haste.

"Alright, get into position and get ready for a fight. Don't break rank for shit, even if someone is dying. Got it?! We win or die trying, we will not back down from this fight. Now go!" Fury announced as the helicarrier took off. I took off with my team as I saw Peter run in the opposite direction with his.

The parking lot in front of the facility was barren except for a few cars left in haste of the evacuation. I perched behind a black 2018 Chevy Silverado, dousing bullets and knives with Black Mamba venom with a touch of my favorite Brown Recluse venom. My own mix. I hurriedly loaded my guns and strapped my knives back down and got ready. As I rounded the bed of the truck I noticed a gun man perched on a nearby building. Not to far from my position, I call over Hawkeye and motion towards the sniper. He nodded and took aim, firing almost immediately. Second later the man dropped and all hell broke loose.

Bullets flying, blood spattered the ground. I shot 2 Hydra agents in the head, once I did, I didn't look back. I didn't stop, I just kept killing. All around me bodies dropped, time felt like it sped up and I didn't see people I saw I heard the gravelly voice of Baisumas.

"Well, we meet again little spider~ I thought my blade would have put you to sleep permanently, but I can always try again." We that he ran at me full force. I shot off round after round but kept missing him, he moved almost inhumanely. Flitting across the battle field. I notice him getting closer to me so pull out my bowie knife and get ready for close combat. I can't get a lock on him, he's all around me. Behind me, beside me...then he's no where

He hits me like a linebacker, plowing me into the nearest vehicle. Pinning me to the vehicle by my throat he laughs at my struggling until I spit in his face. I grin as his face turns red and he cries out in pain dropping me to the ground. I fall to my knees, I slice his calf and he grabs me by the hair hauling me off the ground.

His venom green eyes light up as he says," Little spider is afraid of bol'shaya zmeya, isn't she? Good." He chuckled and tossed me to the ground. " Was that the best you have little spider? I hope not this will get boring fast~" I growled under breath and grabbed a small dagger coated in my toxic sweat. I kicked off the ground and stabbed him in the abdomen. He grunted and pushed me away, pulling the dagger from him. He just laughed and the stab wound healed. I was shocked but not put off. I grabbed another blade and tried plunging it into his throat but missed. He brought my arm down around me, stabbing myself with my own blade. The blade now lodged in my side burned. I heard voices telling me to step down, or did I need help. But I didn't stop.

I pulled every weapon I had with me and it only slowed him down slightly. Baisumas never stopped or gave in, and tired very little. My vision went fuzzy as he finally dropped to the ground, Hulk had grabbed his tired form and Cap cuffed him. I finally dropped to the ground, not passed out just resting.

"Rowan are you ok? You're kind of bleeding out." Bucky asked suddenly. I just shook my head and laid there looking at the clear sky. "I'm good Bucky just tired, I'll heal in time, but for now...Carry me please?" Giving the puppy dog eyes he picked me up carrying me over to the others. The looked up at us as I waved at them.

"Rowan, have fun?" Peter asked nervously. I nodded and he just sighed. Bucky then handed me over to Peter saying," Here carry your girlfriend. She's tired." Peter just blushed and grabbed me, carrying me to the helicarrier smiling the whole time.


	20. Chapter 20

Getting back to the tower, I felt accomplished. I had helped take down Baisumas and we now have him in custody. To think, I started as a punk working with Hydra, now I'm an Avenger in training with a new family and a new boyfriend. Life is good, I was in my pajamas with Peter watching Harry Potter. It was wonderful and I can't believe I'm now apart of this wonderful group with these awesome heroes.

"So Rowan, are we gonna watch this all day?" Peter questioned lazily. I just nodded and curled up to his side, burying my face in his chest. He just chuckled and rolled over facing me, he held my face in his hands. Stroking my cheek softly he pulled me in for a tender kiss. It was sweet and soft and just perfect. His barely there mustache tickled my lip softly as we melted into each other. He pulled away looking into my eyes and smiled really big.

"I really love you Rowan. " Peter giggled. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight to me. "I really love you too, Spider-Boy."He just rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie.

My bedroom door swung open to reveal Tony, Nat, Pepper, Wanda and Bruce stood there.

"You two were having sex?!" Tony questioned more of stated.

"Peter, baby. We were having sex?Why didn't you tell me, I would have put my phone down." I snickered. Peter just giggled slightly and smiled at Tony. "I would never defile your daughter in such a way!" He said valiantly.

"Yet..." Wanda stated walking away. Nat and Pepper laughed, while Bruce and Tony looked slightly pissed. Peter and I just blushed. I think I love my life. ~~~~~~

So how did I do? I know the ending was a lil rushed but I wanted to make it sweet. I know I left some lose ends but I could use that to make a sequel. Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
